


Eyes on You

by Deathcab4daddy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Creampie, Daddy Kink, F/M, Face-Fucking, Light Bondage, Light Masochism, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Spanking, Squirting, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, blindfold, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28226415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathcab4daddy/pseuds/Deathcab4daddy
Summary: Happy Birthday, Kuroo!! Here is a camgirl! reader fic with Kuroo & Akaashi
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou & Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 108





	Eyes on You

You were so grateful to Bokuto for calling you when he left for spring training. Returning to Tokyo as a single, young woman, you were worried about finding somewhere safe to stay. Especially considering your line of work, you needed an environment you felt comfortable in. 

You were excited to see Akaashi again when you moved in a few months ago. Bokuto shared a living space with the beautiful setter and his best friend Kuroo, and you knew both of them well, since you had been the Fukurodani team manager. 

Thinking back to your first night with them always made you giggle. Akaashi had been so relieved when he found out you were the one taking the spare room. He knew you were relatively quiet most of the time and would always clean up after yourself. You were sure he was exhausted after putting up with the joint antics of Kuroo and Bokuto. The four of you had many fond memories from high school, and you’d missed them terribly when you moved to a different part of Japan for two years after graduating. Now you had been happily reunited, but you did miss the craziness that Bokuto always left in his wake- there was never a dull moment with the boisterous man. 

The alarm on your phone started to chime and pulled you from reminiscing. You had approximately an hour to get ready for your stream, and then you’d be live for roughly thirty to forty-five minutes so that you could clean up before your roommates got home from work. The schedule you kept was strict. You weren’t ashamed of being a cam girl, but it also wasn’t something you broadcasted.

Kuroo and Akaashi just assumed you conducted or oversaw research for your school since you were a TA, and you chose not to correct them. Although, you couldn’t say that your mind hadn’t wandered sometimes. _I wonder if they even watch cam girls. If they do, would they want to watch me?_ The idea of both of the handsome men living with you seeing you so exposed, doing acts that faceless viewers paid for, made you feel naughty and unbelievably turned on. 

Once you finished getting ready, you turned your camera on and began to talk to the first viewers, flirting with them and giggling at their messages. The rush of power and confidence that came from people tuning into your streams as soon as they went live and donating just for the tiniest bit of your attention always had your body heating up. The compliments flowed in quickly, and you watched as your number of viewers increased rapidly. An airy laugh sounded in your chest as one of your regulars commented about the set you were wearing. It was new- one of your viewers had sent it for you to wear with a hefty donation. 

You had some low music playing in the background as you stood up and started to trailed your hands over your body, tracing every valley and mountain on your figure. The slow, tantalizing movements of your hands were enough to have your fans on the edge of their seats. When the bass increased, you began to swivel your hips, dipping your fingers into the waistband of the dainty thong you were wearing, pulling it away from your body teasingly. 

The chimes from your computer increased as people told you to _strip, enough teasing already._ Finally heeding their wishes, you peeled the skimpy garments from your body and began to toy with yourself expertly. You made sure to turn off the music now that your dancing was finished- your moans were all the music the viewers wanted.

\----------------------------------------------- 

Unbeknownst to you, Kuroo happened to get off work early today. He assumed you weren’t home yet since the apartment was quiet. Normally, he’d make himself some food, but he’d been rather… frustrated today, and since he had the apartment to himself he decided to take full advantage. 

As he walked by your door, quiet moans drifted through the thin walls straight to his cock. At first, he wondered if you had someone with you, but then he heard your laptop chiming with a familiar sound. His heart started to pound as his brain raced to make the connection to where he knew that sound from. _Holy FUCK._ It hit him like a ton of bricks, the realization washing over him, sending blood racing to his hardening member. 

He quietly continued to his room before grabbing his laptop and logging onto a cam site he checked occasionally (when he couldn’t find a random hook up). His eyes scanned the multiple windows of girls, trying to find you. Kuroo knew you most likely wouldn’t show your face, he’d seen your room a few times when he helped you move things around and one time to kill a spider. As his eyes jumped from woman to woman, he paused on a window, leaning forward as he saw a mirror that looked similar to yours. 

He clicked on the window, and his breathing deepened as he watched you. You were the correct height, same hair color and length, your body proportions seemed correct, and then he heard you moan. Kuroo instantly knew then that he had found you- the sound matched the quiet sounds that had drifted through your door, but now he could hear your wet pussy squelching as you fucked yourself with a dildo and rubbed at your clit quickly. 

His eyes and ears hungrily drank in every sound and motion you made, driving yourself towards the precipice of your pleasure. A wicked smile lined his lips as he began to type out a message with a donation. 

\------------------------------------------------

Your eyes flickered to your screen. A user by the name Blackcat01 had given you a hefty tip of $50, and it had a message attached to it that read: _Stop, kitten._

A whine escaped you as you followed the command you were given. You had been _so close_ , you were right on the edge, and you had a feeling the person who donated knew that. Your thighs were shaking, your breathing heavy as your body suffered from the denial. All was silent for a moment aside from your breathing and the occasional whimper until another chime grabbed your attention. 

Blackcat01: _Good girl, now make yourself cum for me._

You were used to people talking to you this way, demanding you pleasure yourself for _them,_ but for some reason, this time it felt more personal. Warmth was flowing through your body as you pictured a tall, dark, handsome stranger drilling you with his cock instead of the silicone dildo you were using. Large hands wrapping around your pretty throat, increasing the strength of their grip as they brought you closer and closer to your release. 

In the back of your mind, you knew your moans were probably getting a little loud, but you were lost to the pleasure surging through your veins. The coil in your abdomen tightened quickly as you brought your body back to the edge. You could taste the incoming bliss on the tip of your tongue as the tension in your body finally snapped. It felt like electricity spread from your center, crackling through your veins, igniting every nerve. 

You slowly pulled the dildo from your quivering pussy, showing the camera how it clenched around nothing. Another message chimed, and you weakly lifted your head to read the chat. 

Blackcat01: _You look like you enjoyed that. Now thank me, kitten._

Your fog-filled brain took a second to catch up with what the person had said. You almost had to laugh at yourself. Part of you felt embarrassed, as though you hadn’t just made yourself cum in front of hundreds of viewers. Shyly you said, “Thank you, daddy.” 

The chat continued to fill with messages, and you looked to the clock on your laptop and your eyes almost bulged out of your head. As quickly as you could, you bid farewell to your viewers, turned off your equipment, and hopped into the shower.

\-------------------------------

Kuroo couldn’t believe what had just happened. He’d had a massive crush on you back in high school, and he just got to watch you cum for him. Granted it was on a cam site and you had no idea it was him, but still. To be fair, Bokuto and Akaashi had both also had a crush on you- that’s part of the reason none of them ever acted on their feelings. Now, you were available on a silver platter, or at least, an ad-filled website.

As much as he wanted to keep this secret to himself, he knew he had to tell Akaashi. 

\----------------------------------

A few days had passed and Akaashi was being weirdly skittish around you. At first, you had worried that you’d done something wrong, but when you asked, his cheeks turned a pretty shade of pink before he denied your question. 

You eventually decided you’d had enough when dinner was awkwardly quiet for the fourth night in a row. “Okay, one of you guys needs to spill it. Did I do something wrong? Do you want me to move out?” 

“What? No!” They both exclaimed in unison before looking at each other and then looking back at you. 

Kuroo decided to speak again after a moment of tense silence, “What is it exactly that you do for work? I know TAs don’t make enough to afford rent and spend money the way you do.” 

A knowing feeling crawled up your neck before you turned to face him fully, “You know, don’t you?” You didn’t bother to try and hide it. 

“I got home early the other day and I heard your computer. I’m sorry if I invaded your privacy at all.” 

You looked over to Akaashi, “I’m guessing you know too?” 

The brunette nodded but wouldn’t meet your eyes. “Well if it bothers you two, then I can move out, but you’d need to give me some time to find a new space.” 

“Who said it was a problem? I’m just surprised you have a thing for being called _kitten._ ” The black-haired male smiled at you deviously.

“That was you?” You had to laugh. You never imagined your fantasy of being watched by them would come true. “Why does it not surprise me that you call your partners kitten? That’s so Tetsurou.” You were immensely glad they handled the situation so well, and you were definitely a little embarrassed that you’d been caught, but they didn’t seem to mind. 

You finally turned to face Akaashi, “So, have _you_ tuned in at all?” Laughter filled your tone, but you were hoping his answer would be yes. 

He finally made eye contact with you for the first time in a few days, and there was a glint to them you didn’t recognize, “I watched your whole show yesterday, and I have to say, kitten suits you.” The words rolled off his tongue easily, but you were trying not to squirm in your seat. Blue and hazel eyes watched you intently, and suddenly, the mood in the room felt very different, heavy with unsaid words. 

Kuroo broke the weighted silence once more, “Have you ever had anyone join your show so your viewers could watch your slutty little body get fucked properly?” Your mouth dried instantly at his words, and you just stared at him. Both of them just continued to watch you, waiting to see how you would react. 

You looked over to Akaashi. He didn’t seem shy anymore, his blue irises swimming with something foreign, something _dark_. 

“Well?” he prompted you. 

You looked between them, “No, I haven’t,” you trailed off, your voice getting quiet, “but I’ve thought about it.” 

“Well, what do you say? Akaashi and I could help you out if you’d like.” 

“Did you two _plan_ this?” Your eyes flickered between them. They had never shown you any attention that went beyond friendship, so this was a shock to you. Since when had they been interested in you? 

“What if we did?” Akaashi’s smooth voice carried across the table with an invisible weight that sat precariously on your shoulders. You could make one of your greatest fantasies come true, and get paid for it no less, but could this ruin your friendship with them? Thoughts filled your head with all the ways this could go wrong, but the boys seemed to pick up on your spiraling. They had already thought through all the possibilities and potential issues that could arise over the past few days. 

“Don’t worry, we’ve already thought this through. We won’t let this ruin our relationship. We wouldn’t have even brought it up if we were concerned about that.” You looked over to Kuroo, and his expression showed only kindness with a slight hint of want- want for _you_. 

“You’re very important to us. This is totally your decision, and whatever you choose, we’ll support you.” You met crystal blue eyes. Akaashi and Kuroo’s words were making you feel better. 

Mulling over the idea some more, you decided _fuck it, I’ve always wanted this._ “Okay, I usually stream longer on Thursdays since you both typically work late, but I could switch my longer stream to Friday if that works for you?” 

Dark smiles lined their faces, filling your stomach with butterflies. “Friday it is, kitten, you better prepare yourself,” Akaashi said before getting up, clearing his plate, and heading to his room. Looking back to Kuroo, you met his eyes, anticipation already starting to fill your abdomen, setting you on edge. 

The tall man stood up, walked over to you, and leaned down so his face was a mere inch or two in front of yours, “Until Friday, baby girl.” With that he brushed a kiss against your cheek and took his leave, heading back to his room. 

You sat at the table for a few more minutes lost in thought. _What the hell did I just get myself into?_

\--------------------------------------------------

The week crawled by, time mocking you. The days seemed to know you were riddled with anticipation, so they continued to drag on mercilessly- you were an unwilling passenger. However, finally, _today_ was Friday. Luckily, today was usually short for you. When you got home, you made yourself some food and took a long shower, shaving every inch of your body with razor-sharp precision. You picked out your favorite set of lingerie and started to set everything up for your stream. 

Your viewers knew they were in for a treat today, but you hadn’t told them what was going to happen. You started up the stream knowing your guests would be joining you soon. 

“Alright, my loves, today’s stream is going to be different. I won’t be following demands in the chat or reading out comments. You’ll see why shortly.” At your words, your door opened, and you looked up to see Kuroo and Akaashi freshly showered and in slacks, crisp white dress shirts, and ties. Your mouth watered as you took both of them in. They were achingly handsome, and they were here for you.

“Well, well, well, kitten. Look at you, dressed all nice for us.” Kuroo’s deep timbre sent shivers racing up your spine, and you almost had to resist the urge to purr at him. 

“Come here, baby.” Akaashi’s silk voice reeled you in like a siren’s song, and you made your way over to him. His soft hands cupped your face as he leaned down to give you a kiss. He was tentative at first, lost in his thoughts. Akaashi had imagined kissing you a hundred times, but actually doing it, especially in front of Kuroo, was daunting. 

Long fingers slid into your hair as his trimmed nails lightly dragged over your scalp. He swallowed your moan easily before deepening the kiss and slipping his tongue through your parted lips. Your eyes snapped open when you felt the straps to your lacy bra being tugged down. Large hands slipped into the cups and began to massage your breasts. 

Kuroo tugged the bra down so that your mounds would finally be exposed to his gaze. Both of the men had seen them during your stream, but they were even more perfect in real life. Your skin was smooth, and you smelled slightly sweet, a hint of your shower gel coming through. His soft hair tickled your temple as he bent to press kisses against your neck. He nibbled on the skin where your delicate throat met your shoulder, and he heard you moan into Akaashi’s mouth once more.

“Oh? Do you like when I bite you,” he repeated the motion, sinking his teeth into your supple flesh, “right here?” You pulled back from Akaashi’s delicious mouth and rested your forehead against his. 

“Mhm, it feels good.” You were drowning in Akaashi’s ocean blue eyes until a sharp smack landed on your backside. 

“Address me properly, little slut, or I’ll get angry,” Kuroo said. 

Akaashi watched your eyes grow wide at the hard blow, your pupils dilating with lust so palpable he was sure he could taste it if he kissed you again. 

“Do that again- seems our little kitten enjoys some pain.” The cerulean eyes holding you hostage filled with a now-familiar glint- you realized it was lust and the urge to completely _own_ you. Another harsh smack to your backside caused your jaw to open as a moan spilled from you. Akaashi leaned in to capture your lips once more. He enjoyed the faint hint of mint from the gum you always chewed. 

“I knew she would be- she can be quite the brat. Maybe she was asking to be punished this whole time- what do you think? Shall we punish her for teasing us all these years?” 

Akaashi pulled back from you once more to answer Kuroo’s question. “Hmm, let’s.” 

With that, you were yanked back against the taller man’s chest, his hands easily undoing the front clasp of your bra, and you let it slip to the floor. His warm hands started to roam all over your figure, and you watched hungrily as Akaashi began to loosen his tie. Once it was untied, it hung loose as he started to unbutton his shirt, unveiling his flawless porcelain skin. 

Akaashi wasn’t buff, but he was lean and perfectly toned. You started to salivate as his delicious abs came into view when he removed his shirt; however, you didn’t get to look for very long. The deep blue, silk tie he was wearing was now being tied over your eyes. He leaned forward, his lips brushing over your ear as he spoke quietly to you,

“Do you trust me?” You nodded imperceptibly to his private words as he fastened the smooth fabric behind your head. He checked to make sure it wasn’t too tight before leaning back to admire you. He could see your chest heaving as you breathed deeply, and your breasts shook pleasingly. 

Now that your vision was obstructed, you were slightly disoriented. Hands skimmed over your figure, and you knew they were most likely Akaashi’s- his fingers were slimmer than Kuroo’s. He pulled you towards him, and you could hear Tetsurou getting undressed behind you. 

His full lips kissed down your neck as he nudged your head to the side. He was softer than Kuroo, choosing to trace your prominent artery with his tongue before taking your ear lobe into his mouth. You sighed and leaned into his lust-filled touches. His mouth kissed a trail down to the dip between your breasts before taking one of your nipples into his mouth. 

You went to sink your fingers into his wavy dark brown hair, but your wrists were grabbed by Kuroo and pulled behind your back. Tetsurou used his tie to secure your wrists and started to nibble your neck some more. A litany of soft moans were leaving you as Akaashi took your other nipple into his mouth and Kuroo paid attention to the other side of your throat. The loss of your vision only enhanced the feeling of having four hands moving up and down your body. 

Akaashi released your nipple with a pop, and you were maneuvered to the bed. The men had you sit down on the edge so you were facing them. 

“We’re going to let you taste us baby girl- you better do a good job pleasing our cocks or I’ll make sure you don’t cum this entire time.” You whimpered at his words. your body already felt like it was on fire, and you couldn't imagine not being able to cum. 

“I’ll be good, I promise, daddy.” 

A calloused hand carefully slid through your hair, taking care to not catch on any tangles, “I know you will, baby girl.” Your heart soared at his praise, and you nuzzled into his touch affectionately. You couldn’t see his face, but you were sure he was smiling down at you. 

Thankfully, the blindfold they had placed on you would keep your identity hidden- you knew your face was definitely in the frame. Your head was turned as you felt something warm slide across your lips. You opened your mouth dutifully, sticking your pink tongue out. Kuroo pushed his cock into your willing mouth and moaned as he felt your tongue rubbing against its sensitive underside. You closed your lips around him and your tongue swirled around the head, pressing into the slit that was leaking precum for you. 

He only gave you a moment to adjust before he began thrusting into your mouth. At first, he was only giving you half of his hard member, but he started to push more of his cock into your mouth little by little until you had to relax your throat. Kuroo groaned deeply and held your head down as he felt himself slip into your throat, your muscles squeezing him pleasingly. When he released you, you sat up with a deep gasp. You could feel drool sliding down your chin, but before you could feel self-conscious about it, your head was turned to face Akaashi. 

His approach was different- he held his cock steady, content to let you explore it. You placed a few kisses against his sensitive glans before slowly tracing your tongue over the prominent vein on the side of his cock. One of his hands slid into your hair as you took him in your mouth. Teasingly, your tongue focused on his glans as you hollowed out your cheeks. The sudden suction had him moaning, and your pride surged as you felt his hips twitch, straining against their desire to bury his cock in your mouth to the hilt. 

Knowing you’d be punished if you teased for too long, you started to bob your head, finding a comfortable pace. Kuroo’s cock had been girthier, but Akaashi’s was slightly longer- you noticed that he reached further into your throat. You wiggled your nose against Akaashi’s pelvis as you swallowed around him. The hand in your hair pulled you off, and you were about to lean forward for another taste when your arms were grabbed. 

You stood obediently, not knowing exactly what they wanted until Kuroo gave you instructions, “Lie down and put your ass in the air, baby girl.” Blindly, you stepped towards the bed, and they helped maneuver you. Once positioned, they shoved a few pillows under your chest so that your head was elevated. 

You were on edge as you heard them walking around your room. Someone stood in front of you, but you had no clue who it was. A harsh slap landed on your ass and you hissed. You knew that was Kuroo- you couldn’t imagine Akaashi hitting you that hard. His calloused hand rubbed over the now-warmed skin before slapping the other cheek. 

You moaned at the rough treatment, and as your lips parted, Akaashi pushed his cock back into your mouth. Greedily, you leaned forward, wanting to please him as Kuroo’s hands slid into your underwear, teasing you. Once the lacy article was removed from your body, both of the men took in your naked figure ravenously. They'd always known you were beautiful- it was in your smile every time you laughed at their jokes, in the tired line of your body as you fell asleep studying at the dining table. Even knowing this, they couldn't help how the breath was stolen from their lungs at the sight of your red ass in the air, of your lips wrapped around Akaashi’s cock. You were gorgeous.

Your body was desperate for some relief or friction, and you wiggled your hips tantalizingly at Kuroo, moaning loudly when his fingers _finally_ dragged over your cunt. 

Kuroo cursed, “ _Fuck,_ she’s so wet, she’s _dripping_.” When his fingers started to circle over your bundle of nerves, you pulled off of Akaashi’s cock and cried out. When you lifted your head to take him back into your mouth, a stinging slap snapped your head to the side.

“I never said you could stop.” You were shocked, body frozen as your brain processed that you’d just been slapped. The coil in your belly that had just started to become apparent tightened exponentially as the sting from your cheek joined with the feeling of pleasure radiating from your clit. 

“I’m s-sorry, Sir. I can do better, I promise. Let me show you, please.” His hand grabbed your jaw, angling your face up to look in his direction. 

“Open your mouth.” You listened to his demand, parting your lips, desperate to please him. He leaned forward and spit directly onto your tongue. “Swallow.” You swallowed obediently, and opened once more to show him that you followed his instructions. “Such a good little kitten, aren’t you?” Akaashi’s voice filled your senses as his hand gently rubbed over the pink skin of your cheek. He lined his cock back up with your mouth and pushed into you right as Kuroo slid two of his fingers into your drenched pussy. Your body was wet enough to take them, but his fingers were thick and the stretch was _divine_. 

Akaashi seemed finished with letting you explore and decided to use your face as he saw fit. He roughly thrust into your mouth as Kuroo’s fingers scissored inside of you. You jerked when they brushed up against the spongy spot on your upper walls, and he paused for a brief second. 

“Found it.” He curled his fingers and began to thrust against that spot rapidly with expert precision. The lack of oxygen from Akaashi’s repeated thrusts was covering you in a fog like low hanging clouds, and the quick pace of Kuroo’s fingers had your body spiraling out of control. You tried to pull back from Akaashi to say you were going to cum, but he knew you were close and bottomed out. Broken moans escaped you as Kuroo’s finger threw you over the edge, and you were only allowed to breathe when your head was finally released. 

Gasping as your orgasm started to fade, your stomach slowly began to fill with dread. You knew you were going to get in trouble, and you had no clue what they intended to do to you. 

“So naughty- you came without permission, baby girl. We’re going to have to punish you now. Since you’re so focused on cumming, we’ll make you cum until you can’t anymore.” 

You shivered at his words, and part of you wanted to protest that you had wanted to tell him, but you knew that would only make things worse for you. 

“I’m sorry- please punish me as you see fit, daddy,” you bowed your head in shame. His hands slid up your spine to soothe you, 

“I plan to.” 

You were flipped onto your back and pushed so your face hung off the edge of your mattress. Kuroo climbed onto the bed between your legs, and you jumped when you felt the head of his cock smack against your clit. He knew you were still sensitive from your last release, and he enjoyed watching the muscles in your thighs clench as you resisted the urge to close them. 

You swallowed as you felt the head of his cock circle your entrance, once, twice, three times, before sliding into your tight body. 

“Shit, she feels _incredible_ , so fucking tight.” If you thought his fingers had been a stretch, you were sorely mistaken. His thick member touched every inch of your sodden walls. He gave you a moment to adjust to him before he set a cruel pace. His slow thrusts were one thing, but every time he slammed back into your body, the head of his cock pressed against your cervix, creating a heady cocktail of pain and pleasure. Each of the hard thrusts shook your body, and he watched as your breasts danced. 

Akaashi slid back into your mouth and returned to his brutal pace from earlier. His nimble fingers teased your nipples, rolling them between his thumb and pointer fingers. He knew you liked pain, so he started to pull the excited buds from your body, curious to see how far he could pull before you’d cry out for him. He moaned as your cries vibrated over his glans. 

Akaashi continued to play with your nipples as Kuroo finally started to speed up his jarring thrusts. You could feel the pleasure building in your abdomen once more as both of the men used your body. Kuroo’s thumb started to rub at your clit harshly, and the waves of sensation finally pulled you under as your nerves were overwhelmed from the bombardment of touches. 

A scream rang in your ears, and it took you a moment to realize that it had come from you. At your release, Kuroo pulled out of you, and Akaashi took his place. He lined himself up with your entrance and sunk into you in one fluid motion. The quiver in your thighs had him smirking, not that you could see it. He was reveling in the power they had over you. Now it was his turn to pull those pretty cries from you, _and he couldn’t wait._

Akaashi’s thrusts were more gentle, but he angled your hips up so the head of his cock would drag over your sensitive walls perfectly. Once he found the best way to reach your spot, he sped up his thrusts, and you could feel tears starting to fill your eyes at the overwhelming sensation. You hadn’t had a break since your first release, and now he was fucking perfectly and toying with your clit. Your shoulders were starting to ache as you tried to move your arms. You could feel your nails digging into your hands, and you wanted to push against Akaashi’s chest because it was _too much,_ but you couldn’t. 

You even lost the ability to beg as Kuroo pushed his cock into your mouth. The taste of your juices washed over you as he thrust into you. Your throat made a clicking sound as more saliva spilled from the corners of your mouth. Their stamina was ridiculous, but both of the men were getting close to their release. 

You could feel Kuroo’s dick twitching in your mouth, and you knew he was close. Even though your jaw was sore, you closed your lips around him and sucked him hungrily.

“Just like that, baby girl, _fuck_. I’m going to cum down your pretty little throat, don’t spill a drop.” He thrust into you a few more times before bottoming out and letting out a loud groan. You swallowed his seed quickly so as to do what you were told. When he was finished, he pulled from your mouth slowly. 

Akaashi continued to fuck your perfect cunt, chasing his own end. He was starting to lose his rhythm, however, and he could tell that you were close to your third release. 

“Come on, kitten,” he cooed at you, “I know you’ve got one more for us.” 

“No, please, I can’t- _please,_ it’s too much,” you sobbed. You thought he listened when you felt his thumb leave your clit, but you realized how wrong you were when his hand returned in the form of a harsh slap on your overstimulated clit, and you were sent flying into your next orgasm. 

Another scream was torn from your throat as you squirted against Akaashi. He thrust into you a few more times before burying himself in you completely and filling you with his seed. 

He slowly removed himself from your body as Kuroo ended the stream. The blindfold was removed, and you closed your eyes, attempting to shield them from the bright light. A hand grabbed your chin, and your eyelids fluttered as you looked at Akaashi’s beautiful blue eyes. 

“You did so well. I’m so proud of you.” He placed a soft kiss on your lips as he helped you sit up. Kuroo removed the tie that was securing your wrists and massaged your shoulders once they were free. He scooped you up easily.

“Come on- let’s take a shower and then we can cuddle.” Your arms reached out to Akaashi.

“You’re coming too, right? I wanna lay with you too.” He brushed a kiss over your knuckles as he caught your hand.

“Of course.” 


End file.
